December 20, 2010 Monday Night RAW results
The December 20, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 20, 2010 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Summary It was enough to sap the Christmas spirit right out of the arena. After retaining the WWE Title at WWE TLC the night before, The Miz entered the ring bearing the gift of gab. As he bragged about his controversial victory over Randy Orton, his acolytes, Alex Riley and Michael Cole, joined him, representing the Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present, respectively. His heart two sizes too small, Miz ripped The Viper and then trained his verbal fire onto John Morrison, who defeated Sheamus at WWE TLC to claim No. 1 contender status. Having heard enough, The Shaman of Sexy confronted his former tag team partner. The situation became so heated, in fact, that Miz and Riley attacked Morrison, prompting Jerry “The King” Lawler to come to his aid. The fracas erupted further when the 2010 King of the Ring sprinted down to join the attack on Morrison. As the WWE Champion exited up the entrance ramp, the anonymous Raw General Manager interrupted, arranging the night's main event, a Six-Man Tag Team Match pitting Miz, Riley & Sheamus against Morrison, Lawler & Orton, who then surprised the WWE Champion with a clothesline on the entrance ramp. Melina must enjoy pain. How else to explain why she would slap Natalya when the Divas Champion tried to congratulate her on her victory moments earlier? The Latina lovely had defeated Eve and Alicia Fox in a Triple Threat Match to earn No. 1 contender status for the Divas Championship. Prior to their future championship bout, however, Melina sent a clear shot across the bow of the S.S. Nattie with her five finger affront before storming off. The student became the teacher when United States Champion Daniel Bryan faced off against William Regal. The Englishman, a former trainer and mentor of Bryan, battled his apt pupil in a non-title bout. In the end, it Bryan who managed to teach Regal a thing or two. After his victory, Bryan scored another win when his companions of late, Brie and Nikki Bella, each laid a sweet lip lock on the U.S. Champion. Love conquers all. Look no further than Santino Marella & Tamina. Not only did amore overpower the unlikely pairing, it also helped the couple defeat Ted DiBiase & Maryse. Their chemistry allowed them to best the former “golden couple” when Tamina managed to pin her blonde counterpart. Fresh off their respective victories at WWE TLC, John Cena and Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler each wanted to say a few words to the WWE Universe. Unfortunately for WWE's 2010 Superstar of the Year, Ziggler, accompanied by his mouthy girlfriend Vickie Guerrero, had no qualms about interrupting his fellow Superstar. Rather than listen to Ziggler's noise, the Raw GM arranged a match pitting him against Cena. A resurrected Cena proved too overpowering for his foe, who defeated the Intercontinental Champion in solid fashion. After the bout, however, CM Punk left the Raw announce table and ambushed Cena with a steel chair across the back. After berating her main squeeze, Dolph Ziggler, for losing to John Cena, SmackDown Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero arranged a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. She and her Intercontinental Champion boyfriend will tackle Cena on a special, live edition of SmackDown Tuesday night at 9/8 CT on USA Network, as part of WWE Week. The ghosts of The Miz’s past, present and future came back to haunt him inside the ring. Teaming up with Alex Riley & Sheamus, the WWE Champion faced Randy Orton, John Morrison & Jerry “The King” Lawler in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. During the bout, The Viper decisively damaged Miz with a surprising RKO, which allowed Lawler to roll him up for the pin. Afterward, “The Cleveland Screamer” and Orton continued to brawl before being interrupted by the Raw GM. The anonymous GM arranged a second Raw match to take place at Tuesday night's live SmackDown event: WWE Champion The Miz will clash with The Viper, Randy Orton. Results ; ; *Melina defeated Alicia Fox & Eve Torres in a Triple Threat #1 contender for the Unified Divas Championship (2:55) *Daniel Bryan defeated William Regal (4:28) *Santino Marella & Tamina defeated The Million Dollar Couple (Ted DiBiase & Maryse) (2:56) *John Cena defeated Dolph Ziggler (13:27) *John Morrison, Jerry Lawler & Randy Orton defeated The Miz, Alex Riley & Sheamus (14:21) *Dark Match: John Cena & John Morrison defeated Sheamus & The Miz Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole *CM Punk *Josh Mathews Ring Announcer *Justin Roberts Image Gallery Melina vs. Alicia Fox vs. Eve Torres 12.20.10 Raw.00001.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00002.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00003.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00004.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00005.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00006.jpg Daniel Bryan vs. William Regal 12.20.10 Raw.00007.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00008.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00009.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00010.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00011.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00012.jpg Marella & Tamina vs. Ted DiBiase & Maryse 12.20.10 Raw.00013.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00014.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00015.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00016.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00017.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00018.jpg John Cena vs. Dolph Ziggler 12.20.10 Raw.00019.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00020.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00021.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00022.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00023.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00024.jpg Morrison, Lawler & Orton vs. Miz, Riley & Sheamus 12.20.10 Raw.00025.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00026.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00027.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00028.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00029.jpg 12.20.10 Raw.00030.jpg External links * Raw #917 results * Raw #917 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events